


Homecoming

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver Hawke returns to the Amell estate after 10 years as a warden and meets some unexpected residents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

The Warden stood on the stoop of his family’s estate. _Ten years_ , he thinks, _since the last time I stood here. Four,_ he corrects, _if you count when it all went to hell._ He frowns and shrugs under the weight of his great sword listening to the sounds beyond the heavy door. The door swings open as he raises his fist to knock.

At first there’s no one, then the wet sound of a sniffling nose pulls his gaze down. A small boy, six he guesses, stares up at him, jaw agape, eyes wide. “Hullo,” he says without hiding his surprise.

“Papa,” the boy calls over his shoulder, “there’s a warden at the door, should I get your sword?”

“If you can lift it,” a familiar voice calls from somewhere inside.

He watches as the boy scurries off, no one comes to investigate so he steps into the foyer and closes the door behind him. The warden sheds his road worn cloak and mud caked boots. He is sparsely armoured dressed for travel, not battle. He looks at the small room, nothing has changed.

A scraping sound draws him back to the present; the boy is back, dragging a large and familiar sword behind him. He’s followed by a familiar gravelled chuckle and the elated squeals of two even smaller girls. Fenris reaches down and scoops up the boy, he drops the sword and fights the embrace. The little girls swarm his feet latching on and staring up at him.

“Who?” They chant like a pair of owls. “Papa who?”

Fenris shifts the boy to his back and stands his discarded sword in the corner. “It is,” he pauses to brush the fist out of his hair and the boy slithers down from his back. “Good to see you again, Carver.”

The boy pauses mid escape. He turns and calls out “Uncle Carver?”

The men smile and nod, each bending to pick up a twin. “Are these all yours?” Carver asks, and it sounds almost like an accusation.

“She’s in the kitchen,” he shrugs, and Carver knows that’s where he’ll find an explanation.

Dahl Hawke is standing at the big stove, a layer of flower coating her from head to toe stirring something on the stove that smells distinctly Fereldan. Avaline is perched on a stole safely away from the radius of the chaos an infant on her hip. The child’s dark skin suggests it’s the youngest of his sister brood.

“Who’s children are these?” He demands, exasperated. Where there more hidden about the house?

Hawke gathers the toddler from his arms smothering her in kisses.

Avaline frowns and shakes her head but Carver can see the laughter behind it.  

“They’re mine,” she laughs pushing hair out of the girls face and leaving a streak of white against freckles. “Followed me home, I can’t help it.”

 


End file.
